The Lost
by krazy-kazy-101
Summary: Ghost-Vampire's haunt St Vlad's searching for Dimitri's one true beloved-Only those have the gift can see them. Rose is unique, she's different from the others. With past students missing and dying. Will Rose and her friend's figure out the verity. Will Rose be the one to free Dimitri, and his friends of the curse. Will Rose find her path and realize how special she really is? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Beta read by BethIsMyName! :D**

* * *

**I do not own any details of VA**

**This idea came to mind last night, if you like it I'll continue :D (P.s I have other chapters ready for the other stories updates soon!)**

**Background details:**

**-Set in Montana still.**

**-Some the characters that are dead in VA, are in this story.**

**-It's still Vampire base story.**

**-Rose is lost, because she unique. She now finds other like herself.**

**-Dimitri, Ivan are still twenty 24 years old.**

**-Christian, Lissa and Rose etc are all still 17-18 years old.**

**-ROMITRI STORY! :D**

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review your thoughts!.**

* * *

**Tasha Pov:(I'm not very good at writing in old English)**

**Year-1692 Salem, America**

The conversation was still fresh in my mind; the betrayal I felt still lingering over my shoulders. I couldn't believe my eyes yesterday night: Something inside of me awakened last night, a new sense of power much darker than one I have now.

"Please, Tasha. I don't love you, you need to know I only think of you as a friend"pleaded Dimka, he was the love of my life. Then I found him having sexual intercourse with my cousin, Lia Ozera last night.

"Please, sister. You need to understand, he only thinks about you as a friend" begged Christian, my younger brother.

"You, you liars!"I yelled, rage filled my entire body. They flinched at my harsh tone.

"Please, Tasha"begged Ivan and Viktoria.

"No, you will all pay for betraying me. I love you Dimka, with all my heart. But, you've formed infidelity against me!"I yelled.

"No, he hasn't!"yelled Viktoria.

"Tasha, I didn't want this to happen. Believe me, I didn't want you to find out this way. But, I just don't love you Tasha"said Dimka. I felt like a thousand knives have been stabbed into my heart.

"He never did!"added Viktoria.

"Dimitri Belikov, you do love me. We're soul mates, we loved each other!.We're meant to marry and have a couple of babes,"I yelled, tears started glossing over in my ice-blue eyes.

"You've lost your sanity Natasha, my brother shall never marry someone like you!"barked Viktoria.

"Dimka I can forgive you for your actions, if you shall agree to marry me tomorrow"I said, ignoring Viktoria harsh words.

"I will never marry you Natasha, not when my heart doesn't belong to you"replied Dimka.

"So your heart belongs to another!"I yelled angrily.

"Not yet, but soon it might"replied Dimka.

I felt tingling throughout my entire body, anger filled throughout my entire body. I looked down suddenly, and found my hands contained black circular flames. My eye vision changed and turned Superior. My sense heightened, I felt invincible. I felt like I had a new perspective of the world, I can see things clearly through a new lighting.

"I place a curse upon you all: until the day Dimitri finds his one true love and she says the words 'I love you with all my heart, forever and always' and means it. You shall all be cursed with immortality, only the gifted ones may see you. Otherwise, you are ghost walking among the living, as they cluelessly go about their day-to-day lives. Only his true love can break the curse placed on you all, you must win her heart. You have until the end of the three-hundred and twenty-third year to find her. If you don't you shall forever remain a ghost like form, with blood thirst cravings for all of eternity ."I yelled over the loud magnetic force field.

The air-filled with black flames surrounding them, I watched in amusement as the curse forms. I then cast them back into the village, while I headed into the forest to hunt down for a meal to clench my thirst. On my way, I ran into a fellow Moroi with similar gifts to my own.

"Hello, Rhonda"I said, with an evil glint shining bright in my eyes. She stepped out the shadows and presented herself to me.

"Ah, Natasha. I see you cursed your beloved"stated Rhonda.

"Yes, let's see how long it takes him to come running back to me"I mused.

"Of course, but what happens if he does find the girl?"mused Rhonda. I sent a deadly glare at her.

"I will kill her. And Rhonda, that's a promise"I replied.

"Very well, I wish you luck child"said Rhonda.

And let the games begin.

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

**Three hundred and five years later.**

"Dimitri!" whisper yelled Christian from where he was standing to my left. I continued to stare at the baby inside the ivory coloured crib sleeping soundlessly.

"Dimitri!"whisper yelled Ivan.

"It's her"I whispered.

"Dimitri, she a baby. She can't be the one"replied Christian.

"He's right, she said the curse can only be broken by your true love. She's only a young infant, a baby so to say."added Ivan.

"Yes, but we've waited three-hundred and five years. She will be old enough to fall in love with me before the curse due date is up"I replied.

"Dimka, how do you even know if she is the one?. She hasn't even opened her eyes or given us a sign she can see us"said Christian.

The beautiful angel it's self woke up, her dark-brown eyes shining. I walked over to the crib and cupped her cheek gently, her skin felt so soft under my large palm. I could feel a strong connection towards her, that's how I knew she was the one. Plus, the fact she can see me.

"I stand corrected, then"stated Christian. Ivan and Christian stood beside me once again, staring at the beauty lying in the crib.

"She's beautiful"I breathed.

"That she is"agreed Ivan.

Our enhanced hearing warned us that someone was coming in the distance. We quickly darted into the shadows and hid quietly, not sure if the stranger would be able to see us too. The door opened and in came a man in his early to mid twenties, with wild dark-brown hair, with light tanned skin - he was clearly her father. He picked the child up from the crib, he gently rocked her back and forth.

"Hello, Kiz. Baba's here now, it's okay go back to sleep"whispered the man.

She cupped his cheek with the palm of her tiny hand.

"Hello, my beautiful Rose"whispered the man. Rose, Roza. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature, she looked like an angel sent from above. Christian, Ivan and I watched with adoration at the father-daughter moment.

"Anne may have left, but your Baba never will. I promise Kiz" whispered the man.

Who would leave her, she so vulnerable and so young.

"Shh, it's okay Kiz. Go back asleep"he whispered again.

He then placed her back in the crib, kissed her forehead and exited the room leaving the door open slightly. I stepped out the shadow's and heading straight towards her again. I stroked her cheek lovingly, Ivan and Christian moved to stand besides me.

"Dimka?"asked Christian.

I hmm'd.

"Do you honestly believe, and I want you to be honest with me, that she the one?"questioned Christian.

"Yes"I breathed.

"Then we'll guard her. Ivan let the others know"stated Christian.

"Okay, see you both soon"said Ivan, with that he leaped out the window and headed back home.

I continue to stroke her cheek, I gave her a warm smile. She reached her tiny little palms up, and tugged lightly at my dark shoulder-length hair.

"Dimka, we need to leave. We'll come back soon, don't worry"said Christian. I nodded and leaned down and kissed Roza's cheeks.

"Bye, Roza. We'll meet again soon, someday."I promised her. Christian and I followed Ivan's lead back out the window, I couldn't have removed the grin off my face if you killed me. After all this time, I'd finally found her. I couldn't wait until she old enough for me to make love to her, and declare her mine.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

**Present day**

"Hello, my name is Lissa, Lissa Dragomir" the perky blonde said. Well, my new room-mate at St Vladimir's. She placed the final piece of clothing on a hanger and then placed it inside the closet. She gave me a large warm smile, I return with my own. I think I'm really gonna like having her as my room-mate for the next year.

"Hey, my names Rose, Rose Mazur"I replied. We both shook hands.

"Would you like a hand with that"Lissa Asked. She pointed at my suitcase.

"Yeah, sure"I replied.

I then placed my suitcase on top of my bed, Lissa and I began unpacking my stuff.

"What's your first class?" asked Lissa.

"Erm"I took my timetable out of my bag," Ancient history with Miss Karp, you?"I asked.

"I have that too!"exclaimed Lissa. I chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm.

"Wanna sit next to each other?"I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, thank god I won't have to sit alone in a classroom full strangers"said Lissa. I chuckled.

"Nothing worse"I mused," So are you new, also?"I added.

"No, me and my twin brother Andre have been going here since we were both fifteen. After our parents died in a car crash"said Lissa, I stopped unpacking and looked up at her. I noticed her Jade-green eyes begin to gloss over and pulled her into my embrace.

"It's okay, they're still in your heart"I whispered into her platinum blonde hair. She pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks"she sniffled.

"Your welcome. And hey, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on"I pointed at myself" I'm ya girl "I mused. She chuckled at me.

"I'm guessing you're new, since I haven't seen you before?"questioned Lissa.

"Yes, I am. I know one or two people who go here, you've probably of heard of them."I stated.

"Probably, who?"questioned Lissa.

"Mason Ashford and Adrian Ivashkov?"I asked.

"Ah, yes. Mason is a close friend of mine and Adrian's my cousin"replied Lissa.

We then both quickly changed into our school uniforms, and then headed straight to Miss Karp's Ancient History class.

"Hello, and welcome class to another school year at St Vladimir's Academy"she started, "My name is Miss Karp, and this school year we'll be studying the following: the Moroi, the Dhampir's, the Strigoi's and the Salem witch trials-".

I felt somebody tapping my shoulder from behind, I turn around to find Mason. I grinned, he moved to sit down on the right hand side as Lissa was on my left.

"Hey, Rose!. I didn't know you were starting here, why didn't you call me!" whispered Mason excitedly. Lissa and I chuckled lightly at him.

"My Baba had to go away on important business trip, and I didn't want to be left on my own for next year. So my Baba enrolled me here, and here I am"I mused.

"Finally!"said Mason.

"Hey, Mase" said Lissa.

"Hey, Lissa. How was your summer?" asked Mason.

"Good, yours?" asked Lissa.

"Good, since I spent it with this one right here" Mason joked. Lissa chuckled, while I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"-Moroi were the good vampire's, they needed blood to survive. However they did not need to kill to for fill their thirst, unlike the Strigoi's who killed their food. The Strigoi had red ringed eyes, all their senses were heightened such as :sight, taste, touch, smell and hearing. They were immortal, they could only be killed by a silver stake combined with the four elements. Air, fire, earth and water. And lastly sunlight. It was said a long time ago that it was the Dhampir's job to protect the Moroi from the Strigoi's, as they are half-human half-vampire. They were born with quicker reflexes, increased strength, heightened agility, greater flexibility and great endurance, which is why they could fight the Strigoi to protect the Moroi."said Miss Karp.

"Hey, Rose" whispered Mason.

"Yeah, Mase?"I whispered back.

"Do you think the Moroi, Dhampir's and Strigoi still exist?" questioned Mason.

"Hmm, I dunno. You?"I asked.

"Yeah, totally. Three races like that, don't just die out that quickly. I think they still walk among us" said Mason seriously.

"Really?" asked Lissa and I.

"No, I'm just messing with ya!" joked Mason. Lissa giggled at him, while I slapped up the side of the head. I smirked.

We then continued on with the double lesson with Miss Karp, before we knew it the bell rang for lunch. Everyone was quickly fighting their way to the dinner hall, luckily Mason knew a short cut and quickly led me and Lissa towards the dinner hall.

Once inside the dinner hall we darted to the line food, to my luck they had double glazed chocolate doughnuts. Then the lunch lady dumped a plate full of pasta with cheese sauce, well it looked like it anyways.

* * *

"So, how's your first day going so far?"asked Mason.

"Good, " I replied.

"That's good-oh, look it's my brother and Mia! She's his girlfriend" Lissa informed me.

A male version of Lissa sat down opposite me, with petite ringlet-haired-blonde female by his side. She reminded me of a porcelain doll.

"Hey, guys. This is Rose Mazur, my new room-mate" gushed Lissa.

"Hey, I'm Andre" he said, "And this my girlfriend Mia".

"Hey, nice to meet you both" I said.

"Like wise" said Mia. She gave me warm smile.

"Why, don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" questioned Andre.

I froze, should I tell them the truth?, or do I lie and tell something else?. No don't tell them they'll think you're a freak Rose.

"Well, I live my Baba and I'm an only child. My mom walked out on us when I was a baby, so I don't know anything about her. I like to run every single morning, and I love going the gym. So, yeah that's me."I said.

"So, you're the sporty type then." stated Mia.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"Hey, people. Phew, that line was crazy!"exclaimed Adrian sitting down opposite Mason, who is next to me.

"Only you, Adrian"mused Mason.

"Haha, very funny Mase. Oh, hey Rose...Wait!, Rose!?"exclaimed Adrian.

We full-out laughed at him, Adrian leaped across the table attacking me with a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Adrian"I teased, once he sat back down in his place beside Mia.

"When did you get here!?" exclaimed Adrian.

"I arrived this morning, I wanted to surprise you and Mason"I said.

"It certainly was a nice surprise"added Mason, with amusement laced into his voice.

"So, guys have you told Rose about the legends of St Vladimir's yet?" questioned Adrian, completely changing the subject.

"What Legends?"I inquired.

"There is this one story about 'ghosts-Vampire's' haunting the school, it's these old vampire's that had a curse placed upon them and who are in a sort of ghost form now and only certain types of people can see them" alarm bells rung in my head, " The catch is the only people who have claimed to have seen the 'ghost-vampire's', always go missing the next day and never return. I remember when this one guy, Miles I think his name was, came into class frantic about seeing these 'ghost-vampire's' and the next day he was missing. "said Lissa.

"Yeah, I remember that. Hey, didn't they find his body like two months later? Apparently it had like several bite marks all over it and all his blood was completely drained" Mia added.

"Yeah, I remember that. Miles was a strange guy I must admit. But, he wasn't the only one to go missing and return with completely drained body. Who remembers Meredith?, or Inna?. A few years back didn't the both of them have the same thing happened to them?" questioned Andre.

"Huh?, did they ever say that they looked like?, the Ghost-Vampire's? "I asked, getting increasingly more worried by the second.

"They said it was a female that visited them. She had raven-black hair, ice-blue eyes; with tints of red ringed around the edges. She was extremely fair skinned, tall and slim. They she also had a large purplish scar on her left cheek, which made her stand out more to them. "said Mason.

Definitely not the same person, but what if that happens to me?

* * *

"So, Rose I have been thinking maybe me and you could maybe have girlie night in?" questioned Lissa. We were both getting undressed out our school uniforms into more comfortable clothes.

"Yeah, sure. I'm up for it." I replied.

"Great, but we need some snacks though."said Lissa.

"I'll go sneak into the teachers wing and get some from their kitchen" I replied.

"No, no. What if you got caught? "said Lissa, slightly panicking.

"Relax, I'm an expert at this" I stated.

I quickly changed into a black tank top under a black hoodie, with a pair of black jeans and black combat boots.

"You, sure about this Rose?" questioned Lissa nervously.

"Yes. I'll be back in twenty minutes." I replied.

As I headed across campus, I noticed a dark figure watching me from above the church attic window. He had raven-black hair, with ice-blue eyes, pale, tall and a lean build. He was also dressed head to toe in black, almost Gothic like. I stopped and stared at him for a moment - he seemed familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before. I shrugged it off and continued walking towards the teacher's wing.

I managed to sneak inside without getting caught; 'so far, so good' I muttered.

Then I noticed a dark figure heading towards me, he had blonde short hair, with light blue eyes, pale, tall and also lean build. Like the guy in the church attic, he was also dressed head to toe in black, that exact same outfit also.

He looked at me as I walked passed him, he gave me a small-smile with a curt nod. I felt like I recognized him from somewhere too, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly where. I then continued walking towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later when I had my hands and pockets full of junk food, I quickly slipped out the back door of the teachers wing; and began heading back towards mine and Lissa's dorm room. Just as I was half way across the back entrance of the school by the forest, when I noticed a large dark figure. I came to a halt, exactly five feet away from the dark figure.

I took in his features as my heart started racing, I felt butterflies in my stomach. My knees started feeling weak: I studied his handsome features more carefully. He also seemed extremely familiar.

He then spoke, his voice sending shivers down my spine...

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Please review on your thoughts!? :D**

**I think I need a beta reader, sorry if my spellings and grammar sloppy. I have proof read it, but let me know if the is any-more mistakes! :D**

**~Krazy-Kazy-101 :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta read by BethIsMyName! :D**

* * *

**I do not own any details of VA!**

**Thank you for the following for reviewing:**

**MP3Girl13!**

**theVAlife!**

**BethIsMyName!**

**Holly! (Tar holly!)**

**Zoe! (Awe, thanks Zoe!)**

**Guest (which is judging by the review you left, I going to guess that was you Ben! Love ya bro, hehe ;).)**

**Joe! (Thank you so much!)**

**Courtney! (Thank you so much!)**

**Guest (Has to be Sophie!. Thank you so much!)**

**Guest! (Thank you so much!)**

**russia2774!**

**If the any details about the story still un clear, let me know! :D**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Previously in The Lost:**

"So, Rose I have been thinking maybe me and you could maybe have girlie night in?" questioned Lissa. We were both getting undressed out our school uniforms into more comfortable clothes.

"Yeah, sure. I'm up for it." I replied.

"Great, but we need some snacks though."said Lissa.

"I'll go sneak into the teachers wing and get some from their kitchen" I replied.

"No, no. What if you got caught? "said Lissa, slightly panicking.

"Relax, I'm an expert at this" I stated.

I quickly changed into a black tank top under a black hoodie, with a pair of black jeans and black combat boots.

"You, sure about this Rose?" questioned Lissa nervously.

"Yes. I'll be back in twenty minutes." I replied.

As I headed across campus, I noticed a dark figure watching me from above the church attic window. He had raven-black hair, with ice-blue eyes, pale, tall and a lean build. He was also dressed head to toe in black, almost Gothic like. I stopped and stared at him for a moment - he seemed familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before. I shrugged it off and continued walking towards the teacher's wing.

I managed to sneak inside without getting caught; 'so far, so good' I muttered.

Then I noticed a dark figure heading towards me, he had blonde short hair, with light blue eyes, pale, tall and also lean build. Like the guy in the church attic, he was also dressed head to toe in black, that exact same outfit also.

He looked at me as I walked passed him, he gave me a small-smile with a curt nod. I felt like I recognized him from somewhere too, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly where. I then continued walking towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later when I had my hands and pockets full of junk food, I quickly slipped out the back door of the teachers wing; and began heading back towards mine and Lissa's dorm room. Just as I was half way across the back entrance of the school by the forest, when I noticed a large dark figure. I came to a halt, exactly five feet away from the dark figure.

I took in his features as my heart started racing, I felt butterflies in my stomach. My knees started feeling weak: I studied his handsome features more carefully. He also seemed extremely familiar.

He then spoke, his voice sending shivers down my spine...

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

**1693- Salem, America. (A year after they were turned into ghost things)**

I paced back and forth frantically inside the old farm house out by the woods; Viktoria continued to help prepare dinner with Rhonda, an old Moroi with talented gifts. She was one of a kind, and very secretive. Whenever Ivan, the others or I questioned her past, Rhonda is quick to change the subject, especially when her gifts are involved; she prefers we not mention them for, as she said 'you never know who may be listening. No matter where you are, you're never safe to talk about secrets. Not even in the comfort of your own home'.

She found Christian, Ivan, Viktoria and I a year ago, wondering helplessly through the woods one night. It's because of her we all learnt how to control our blood-thirst, before Rhonda we were vicious blood-driven animals. Praying on innocent human beings, now we can simply survive on animals blood. Rhonda has been extremely kind towards us all, she gave us a home after our families kicked us out prior to finding out we'd been cursed

**Flashback**

_I had a burning sensation throughout my throat - it felt as if it were on fire. I used the thirst burning inside me to channel all my emotions and turn them into only one: Anger. It took everything in me not cry out in agony and rage._

_My eye sight started to change, all I could see was red._

_My mind began spinning around and around in an endless haze, all I could think about was blood. How I craved it, how I craved the feeling of blood running down my throat. More specifically the blood of a human. I craved to hear my victims begging for mercy and watch the essence of life leave their eyes. I craved the kill._

_Viktoria, Christian, Ivan and I wondered endlessly through the woods hungrily: The cobalt night-time sky and ghostly gallon moon taunting us. The wind viciously slapping our faces, as we raced deeper into the dark forsaken woods._

_Only the bravest of animals and people dared to enter this part of woods. If wasn't for the fact Christian, Viktoria, Ivan and I couldn't die, neither of us would of dared to enter this part also. However the power of immortality plus this curse placed upon us all means we cannot die. Well, at least until the curse due date is up._

_"Ah!" screamed Viktoria. Ivan, Christian and I whipped around to face her. Viktoria was lying on the floor, an old human man stood above her about to sever her through the heart with a sliver stake._

_My older brother protectiveness kicked in, I leaped across and pinned him down to the ground. His head began to bleed and as soon as I caught a whiff of his blood I felt my fangs enlarging. Next thing I knew my fangs penetrated his neck._

_He screamed and grunted in pain, the blood felt dreamy running down my throat, just how I imagined. There were three more agonising cries that soon died down once the blood was drained from their bodies. I stood up at the time they did, noticing that they bore the hunter symbol penitents on their wrists._

_"Christian, you know what to do" I stated simply._

_He nodded, red flames appeared in his hands. He threw them over the drained bodies and we watched them burn and turn into nothing more than ash. Ivan cooled the ash down with his blue flames. Viktoria then blended the ash into the earth, with her green flames._

_"Good jobs, guys" I said._

_"Thanks"_

_A women dressed in a dark cloak approached us, she stooped, five feet away from us. Pulling down her hood, she revealed that she had dark shimmering hair and dark brown eyes with a tint of red ringed around slightly on her left eye. She was tall, slim and pale._

_"Dimitri Belikov, Christian Ozera, Viktoria Belikova and Ivan Zeklos I have waited a long time to officially meet you all. Now, follow me" she stated._

_"Who are you?" asked Christian._

_"I'm here to help you; your spell caster isn't a friendly face. It's my job to protect you all now, as I'm no longer a part of their community" She said._

_"Community?" questioned Ivan._

_"Yes, community. Now, come." she said._

_"What's your name?" asked Viktoria. She brushed away a piece of her long dark brown hair, and tucked it behind her ear; a nervous habit I noticed she'd had over the years I'd known her._

_"My name is Rhonda, now follow me" she said once again, however this time we listened._

**End of the flashback**

"Dimka, you'll wear a hole in the floor, if you continue to pace back and forth like that" said Viktoria, my younger sister. She may be young, but she has a maturity about her.

"Where are they?" I cried.

"Their fine Dimka, relax" said Rhonda.

"What if they're not!" I cried, "What if the human's, or our old village found them.

"They'll be fine, Dimka. I promise" Rhonda soothed.

The door was thrown open and in hurried Christian and Ivan. Viktoria and Rhonda immediately stopped cooking and turned their attention towards them.

"We need to leave! They've figured out where we're living." said Ivan.

"What? Why?" asked Viktoria.

"The human's found out about our people, they've already started burning down our villages. It won't be long until they reach here" said Christian.

"Thank you Christian, and Ivan. Everyone gather as much of your belongs as possible, were heading Russia." said Rhonda.

"Russia? Why Russia?" inquired Christian.

"I have family connection there, now gather everything you want to take."

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

He was tall around six-foot-seven, shoulder length dark brown hair and large brown eyes. He wore a brown leather duster over black jeans, with black combat boots and a black t-shirt. He also had god like features, and a strong firm build.

"Roza" he breathed. The 'R' rolling off his tongue musically, his voice sending shivers down my spine and made me feel weak at the knees.

Like the other two male's before, I felt like I knew him from somewhere along time ago. However I couldn't pin point the time, or place.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"Be careful." he stated, this time I detected a faint Russian accent.

"You mean about the legends?" I Inquired.

"Yes, "he whispered. I stepped closer towards him.

"Are they real?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, you have to figure that out yourself" he stated.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain" he answered.

"So they are real, then" I stated.

"Like I said, I can't tell you" he replied.

"But, you basically just gave me the answer!" I argued.

"Well, then you should know the answer then." he retorted smugly. I rolled my eyes dramatically at him.

"But, you basically answered by question for me. So, why can't you just say, yes they are real, and have done with it. You know instead of dragging this out for than it needs to be." I cried.

"I can't, you must be the one to decide. You'll find your answers, when you open up your mind" he stated.

"What's with these stupid Zen lessons? Why, can't you cut the crap and just tell me!" I shouted. He chuckled at me, I glared at him, which put his laughter to an abrupt hault.

"Oh, Roza" he mused.

"Roza?" I inquired.

"It's your name in Russian" he replied. I nodded coyly, Roza...I like it.

"What's your name?" I asked, I stopping right in front of him.

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov" he replied whilst staring into my eyes.

"I'm Rose, Rose Mazur. But, you knew that" I mused.

"Yes." he whispered.

"How do?-" I started before I was cut off.

* * *

"Rose!" called a male's voice.

"Hang on one second" I said to Dimitri.

I turn around to see fiery-red head racing towards me; I recognised it to be Mason.

"Hey, Mase!" I called.

He stopped directly in front of me.

"What are you doing out here?" questioned Mason.

"I could ask you the same thing" I retorted, with a smirk.

"I asked you first"

"I sneaked into the teacher's wing and stole some snacks. I then started talking to him" I said, as I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

Mason gave me a confused look; he scanned the area behind me.

"Rose, there is no one there"

"Yes, there is!" I turned around "He is-huh?" I said.

He was gone: like he just disappeared into thin air.

"What? I swear Mason, he was here a second ago" I stated, with confusion laced into my voice.

I scanned the area, but much to my dismay I couldn't find him.

"No he wasn't Rose, you stood there alone." said Mason.

I turn back to face Mason.

"No, Mase I promise you. He was right there, I speaking to him. H-H-His name was Dimitri something" I stated.

"Rose, I promise you I'm not messing you. But there was no one there." said Mason, with serious tone.

"Then why-huh?" I questioned.

"Rose, are you feeling okay?" asked Mason, his eyes full of concern

"Yeah, I'm probably just jet lagged from flying from Turkey and now seeing things." I replied.

"Okay, if you're sure" he replied.

I nodded. I was hit suddenly by a wave of nausea and started to feel extremely tired, my knees started buckling.

"Whoa, Rose! Are you okay?" asked Mason, with worry plastered across his face.

I collapsed into his arms; out the corner of my eye I saw a raven haired female. She stood between the tree line examining me, she titled her head side to side, her ice-blue red ringed eyes boring into mine. I could feel her trying to use some sort of spell on me, however it just rebounded and turned onto her. She flinched as it hit her.

I could feel my lid lids starting to drop, before sleep over came me, she fled into the tree line and headed deeper into the forest with loud ear piercing shrieks following her. Black spots appearing in my vision. Mason picked me up bridle style in his arms and started walking towards the boy's dorm rooms. Then everything around me went black.

* * *

I gasped and sat right up in bed, I felt pain at the back of my head to which I winced at.

"Whoa, easy there tiger!" said Adrian, his messy dark-brown-chestnut hair messier than usual.

"Where, where am I?"I asked, as I adjusted to the lighting of the room.

"You're in mine and Mason's dorm room, Lissa's here too."

"Where are they then?" I asked as I scanned the room.

"They went to get us all some breakfast" said Adrian.

"Oh, okay" I replied.

"Hey, try not to move too much you hit your head pretty hard last night" said Adrian.

"I what?" I questioned, confusion lacing my words.

"Mason found you lying on the floor, with the top of your head bleeding" stated Adrian.

"He found me what?" I questioned.

Then the door slammed open and in came Mason and Lissa, Lissa passed Mason two large brown bags into his hands before racing towards to me and embracing me tightly.

"Rose! Oh, thank god you're okay. I was so worried about you!" exclaimed Lissa. She pulled away and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Thanks, Lissa. Mase?" I asked.

"Yes?" he placed the bag down on Adrian's night stand, he then walked over and sat beside Adrian in front of me..

"What do you remember happening last night?" I questioned.

"I found you lying on the ground, you cut the back of your head somehow" said Mason.

What? Why doesn't he remember what really happened last night?

"Oh, okay. What time is it?" I asked changing the subject.

"Eight am, it's nearly time for lessons" stated Adrian.

"Okay, let's go get ready then"

"Rose-" started Adrian.

"I'm fine, besides I have lessons with Lissa all day anyways" I replied.

"Okay then" Adrian relented.

* * *

"Rose, wait up!" called Adrian. I stopped outside the door of Mr Alto's classroom as he had just sent me down to detention.

"Yeah Adrian?" I asked.

"I was thinking, maybe after you get out of detention we go watch movie in my dorm. Mason out tonight studying so...yeah" said Adrian.

"Sure, why not" I replied.

"Cool, see ya tonight" said Adrian.

I then made my way towards the church attic for detention, for the next three hours I will be cleaning and moving books. I went through main part of the Church, greeted father Andrew who was practising for Sunday's service, before heading up an old, narrow, spiral bricked staircase, once I reached the top I found the old wooden door was already open. I stepped through and quickly threw my bag across the room against the wall and scanned the attic.

"Ah, Rose you're actually on time" said an amazed Mr Alto. I crossed my arms over my chest, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, don't just stand there - start clearing the books away, and placing them in the correct stations!"

"Fine" I replied, exasperated.

I then began working on clearing the boxes filled with old books and placing them in the correct sections. After an hour of shifting all the boxes across the room and emptying them, plus, placing the books in the correct shelving placing's, which isn't easy as easy as you'd think, I was finally placing the last book onto the shelf at the top of book-case, the ladder I was standing on was very un-stable. I could feel the ladder underneath me breaking, when I started to place the last book on the shelve, the ladder collapsed.

"Ah!"I screamed, as I started to fall with the book still in my hands.

I excepted to feel in the impact of the ground, but instead I landed safely into someone's strong and comforting arms. I could smell fresh after-shave, I sighed in relief. My rescuer then pulled me back onto my own two feet again, I then noticed I dropped the book and I bent down to retrieve it the same time my rescuer did, we butted heads.

"I'm sorry..."I trailed off, once I laid my eyes upon his face.

"It's fine" he stuck his hand out" I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, my names...

* * *

**What do you think guys!?**

**P.s check out BethIsMyName story!, it's amazing! :D**

**Don't forget to leave review of your thoughts! :D**

**~Krazy-Kazy-101 x :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta read version by BethIsMyName! **

* * *

**I do not own any details of VA!**

**Thank for the following for reviewing:**

**Dimka's secret lover!**

**Lildhampir626!**

**MP3Girl13!**

**Alaura12!**

**Lauren!**

**Joe!**

**-R.I.P Robin Williams, a legend that will be truly missed :(**

* * *

**Previously in The Lost:**

"Rose, wait up!" called Adrian. I stopped outside the door of Mr Alto's classroom as he had just sent me down to detention.

"Yeah Adrian?" I asked.

"I was thinking, maybe after you get out of detention we go watch movie in my dorm. Mason out tonight studying so...yeah" said Adrian.

"Sure, why not" I replied.

"Cool, see ya tonight" said Adrian.

I then made my way towards the church attic for detention, for the next three hours I will be cleaning and moving books. I went through main part of the Church, greeted father Andrew who was practising for Sunday's service, before heading up an old, narrow, spiral bricked staircase, once I reached the top I found the old wooden door was already open. I stepped through and quickly threw my bag across the room against the wall and scanned the attic.

"Ah, Rose you're actually on time" said an amazed Mr Alto. I crossed my arms over my chest, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, don't just stand there - start clearing the books away, and placing them in the correct stations!"

"Fine" I replied, exasperated.

I then began working on clearing the boxes filled with old books and placing them in the correct sections. After an hour of shifting all the boxes across the room and emptying them, plus, placing the books in the correct shelving placing's, which isn't easy as easy as you'd think, I was finally placing the last book onto the shelf at the top of book-case, the ladder I was standing on was very un-stable. I could feel the ladder underneath me breaking, when I started to place the last book on the shelve, the ladder collapsed.

"Ah!"I screamed, as I started to fall with the book still in my hands.

I excepted to feel in the impact of the ground, but instead I landed safely into someone's strong and comforting arms. I could smell fresh after-shave, I sighed in relief. My rescue then pulled me back onto my own two feet again, I then noticed I dropped the book and I bent down to retrieve it the same time my rescuer did, we butted heads.

"I'm sorry..."I trailed off, once I laid my eyes upon his face.

"It's fine" he stuck his hand out" I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, my names...

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

**1792- Baia, Russia**

There was a loud knock on the wooden door of our estate; I looked up from the latest entry I was writing into my journal.

"Viktoria, can you answer the door!" I yelled from my study.

"Sure, brother!" she answered from her bedroom.

I then continued on where I left off: each year since Christian, Ivan, Viktoria and I have been placed with this curse upon us; I have been keeping a log of everyday life. Which, when I eventually find my true love, I will show to her. My past troubles, how I spent the many torturous years without her. I hope once she reads these journals it'll help her understand everything.

'One hundred years ago today, Ivan, Christian, Viktoria and myself were placed under this treacherous curse that one day will lead me to finally see your angelic face my love. I cannot wait for the time that we shall meet, as fate has been far too cruel and kept us apart for so long-'

"AGH!" screamed Viktoria.

I abruptly dropped my pen and raced out the door. Viktoria continued to scream out vociferously, I leaped over the balcony of the staircase at the same time Christian and Ivan emerged from their rooms. I landed silently onto the marble ground, closely followed by the other two. By now Viktoria had gone silent – with what I could only describe as disbelief.

Panic flooded through me.

"Viktoria what's wrong?" asked Christian, worry laced into his voice.

Silence.

"Viktoria!" yelled Ivan, worry clearly plastered across his face.

Silence.

"Viktoria-" I started; once we all reached the door.

I was interrupted by male sinister sounding laugh. Viktoria pointed towards the front door; Christian, Ivan and I followed to where her finger was directed: rage consumed me; I clenched my fists, and gritted my teeth tightly.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Ivan bitterly, his fists also clenched.

"Is that the way to greet your half-brother?" mused Jesse (He also happens to my half-brother too. Long story short, Jesse and I share the same father, while Jesse and Ivan bear the same mother).

"It is when it's you at the door! LEAVE!" barked Ivan, slamming the door shut.

We heard Jesse laugh humourlessly, and then he stepped through the door. I was astonished; how could he do that?

"I know what you're thinking dear brother, but I killed the original owner of this house. So, the protection spell went with the owner. Plus, you are all a similar kind to me, that and the present owner of the house isn't human." mused Jesse as he waltzed inside without a care in the world.

"You have no right entering this house; you cause nothing but trouble wherever you wonder" I spat out, as we all followed him into the living room. Jesse poured himself a glass of red wine, and sat down on the plush couch smugly.

"Why I'm hurt dear brother," mocked Jesse, placing his left hand dramatically over his heart.

"I didn't think you were capable of having feelings" retorted Christian.

"Well, aren't you a charmer" muttered Jesse. Viktoria moved so she stood behind me.

"J-Jesse w-w-what a-are you doing h-h-here?" she stuttered.

"Well hello there sister; I didn't see you there – I certainly heard you though! How are you?" he asked before taking a sip of his glass of wine.

"For the last time; what are you doing here?" I interrupted before Viktoria could answer.

He gave me a smirk "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I swear Jesse; I'll snap your neck" warned Christian.

"I'd like to see your try Ozera." replied Jesse smugly.

"You're no longer a Strigoi Jesse; we can kill you now" added Ivan.

"Exactly brother, I'm no long a Strigoi; I'm Moroi again" stated Jesse.

"What is your point Jesse, what is it you want?" I asked curiously.

"Well, brother I'm actually here because I'm no longer Strigoi. You see brothers and sister; I know valuable secrets about the Strigoi which they do not wish to come to light. Therefore they want me dead, so I hopped onto the first boat and headed Russia...and here I am" he said simply.

"How did you find us?" inquired Viktoria, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I have my ways." He commented, taking another sip of his wine.

"Jesse Zeklos" started Rhonda, as she glided into the room, "What do we owe the pleasure for you to grace us all with your presence".

Jesse stood up" Rhonda, I spoke with your sister Serena; she was the one to inform me about your whereabouts. I later received confirmation that my half siblings and their friend are living with you also. I wasted no time, and took the next ship out of Salem to here. I need your help Rhonda" stated Jesse with serious tone.

"What is it child?"

"The Strigoi know about the curse and Legends that go along with it."

"They may have but what really brings you here child. You have a mark on your soul, you half belong to them. I still see the taint on your aura, you still have those feelings of Strigoi; why come?"

"Exactly Rhonda, I have the mark left bared on my soul from my time as Strigoi. I want to change, Serena informed me about your gifts; immediately I rushed here to find you and ask for you services." replied Jesse.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" asked Ivan.

"I give you my word, brother."

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

"Its fine" he stuck his hand out "I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, my names Jesse, Jesse Zeklos"

I felt like I knew him from somewhere, a long time ago to be precise: He had messy short blonde hair, with blue-greyish eyes, and a red tinge around the left one. He was tall - around six-foot-two, and slightly pale. Lastly he had this 'bad boy' look about him, he was wearing black leather jacket over our school uniform instead of a blazer.

"Anyone there?" he mused.

I blinked a couple times.

"What? I'm sorry I just- never mind" I replied.

He chuckled.

"It's okay gorgeous, what's your name?" he asked.

"Rose, Rose Mazur" I stated.

His eyes lit up; like a child on Christmas day.

"Did you just say Rose Mazur?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No, no reason. You need to be more careful Rose Mazur... you never know when you might find yourself in danger."

My eyes widened.

"Relax" he chuckled, "I'm talking about you falling off the ladder; jeez these 'Legends' have everyone spooked around here."

"Well, thanks for catching me...I have to go now."

"Wait!"

As I walked past him, he grabbed my arm tightly and spun me round to face him. I gasped, as he pulled me closer towards him. His grip on my arm was starting to hurt me; I felt his nails digging into my skin painfully. Well, that until he was pinned down to the floor, by the blonde haired male from yesterday.

"Stay away from her" he barked.

"Well, long time no see brother," said the trapped Jesse.

"You stay away from her, and I mean it Jesse" spat out the blonde haired male.

"Jeez relax Ivan, I was only gonna ask her if she needed any help!"

"Well, don't. You just leave her alone," he stated through his gritted teeth.

Ivan then jumped up from Jesse and moved to stand in front of me; he locked gazes with me; my brown-eyes looking deeply into his light-blue ones.

"You will forget everything you just saw, and you will remember Jesse catching you and then you both parted ways" he said in a controlling tone.

Ivan then grabbed Jesse by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the attic doorway: they both disappeared into thin air. I blinked a couple times; I could still remember everything that happened with Jesse and his brother Ivan. Why did he tell me to forget it? and most importantly why didn't it work? He seemed experienced in that field; or maybe he's just crazy.

"Get back to work Mazur!" barked Mr Alto.

I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically.

* * *

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" asked Adrian. He was searching through the DVD racks on Mason's side of the room.

"Erm, what you guys got?" I asked, from Adrian's bed with a box of doughnuts in my hands.

"We have, drum roll please."

"No way."

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

He drummed his fingers on his knees. Laughing, I threw at pillow at the back of his head which he managed to doge. He turned to his head to look over his shoulder; he threw me the evil eyes and continued drumming his fingers.

"We have: the hangovers, The hunger games, Fast and Furious 1-7, Jaw's-"

"The hangover part 3!"

"You just want to see Bradley Cooper."

"Oh, shut up."

"It's true!" While holding up his hands in surrender.

Adrian placed the film into the DVD player, and then walked back over to me on the bed. I then handed over a bowl of popcorn, which he gladly took and handed me another box of double chocolate glazed doughnuts. For over an hour and a half Adrian and I endlessly laughed, tears streaming down our faces.

"Oh, god how I love that movie!" exclaimed Adrian.

"I know me too!" I replied, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Erm" he looked down at his watch, "Midnight; shit the wardens will be out now. Will you be alright sneaking back into the female dorms at this time at night?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I have my ways to sneaking into places undetected."

"Oh, I know you do little Runner."

"Night, Adrian."

"Night, little runner!"

I opened his window wide enough for me to fit through and jumped.

* * *

I headed across the campus to the female's dorm quietly. When I neared the Female dorms, I noticed Ivan and the raven haired male waiting at the gate.

"Where are they?" asked the raven haired male.

"I don't know but, Jesse here so they're not that far away from here" stated Ivan.

"That's not good; do you think they've been tracking us because of him?" asked the raven haired male.

"Possibly, thanks to Jesse we could have every single Strigoi in the world on our ass soon enough, "replied Ivan.

"Oh god, did you speak to Dimka and Viktoria?" asked the second male.

"Yeah, Rhonda placed the spell on them also. So they should be here tomorrow, then you and I will share a dorm. Dimka on his own, and Viktoria will share with Sydney." Ivan said.

"Okay, so were just gonna try and blend in with everyone here; and like teenagers?"

"Yes, but we also have to keep eye on Rose too" my eyes perked up, "Jesse knows she here now, and I don't know whether we can trust him again after his past actions." stated Ivan.

"So, are Sydney and Viktoria gonna try be-friend her or something?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, we'll see what happens."

"Okay, let's go then. We have classes tomorrow; we need to start blending in here like you said."

* * *

They started to head towards the male's dorms, I took in all this information and stored it in the back of my mind for later questioning. I then headed inside the back of the female's dorms. The lights were out in mine and Lissa room, once inside, I soundlessly changed and hopped into bed.

"Rose, is that you?" asked Lissa groggily.

"Yes, it's just me Liss" I replied.

"How was your movie night with Adrian?"

"Good, we watched the hangover part 3."

"Oh, cool. It's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry to wake you up."

"Its fine, Rose. Night."

"Night, Lissa."

The second my head hit the pillow; I was out like a light.

* * *

"Hey, Rose!" exclaimed Mason, while entering our lesson with Mr. Nagy Slavic Art.

Mason sat beside Eddie, directly in front of me as I'm sat in the back of the room.

Eddie and Mason both turned around to face me.

"Hey, Mase, hey Eddie" I replied.

"Oh, hey Rose. How was your first day yesterday? I never got to chance to ask!" said Eddie.

"Great actually. Apart Alto's class, he basically gave me detention for breathing without permission" I stated.

"Oooh, poor thing. I had him last year; I nearly failed because of him. Whatever you do not call him Stanny Alto, he hates being called that" Eddie replied seriously.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need all the help I can get!" I said.

"Rose, I feel your pain, I had him first year - he was pain in the ass " Mason added.

"Oh, yeah I remember that class. I swear each year he's here, he becomes meaner than he was the year before" Eddie said thoughtfully.

"Seriously? I just thought he'd always been big ass like this, I can't think of him as being kind" I replied.

"Right class we have a new student joining us today" Mason and Eddie turned back round, while I wrote down some notes down on a piece a paper, "His name is Dimitri Belikov" I looked up, "Why don't you take a sit, anywhere you like. Class try and make him feel as comfortable as possible." said Mr Nagy.

My eyes winded in shock: It was the same guy from the other night, well before he disappeared. All the girls in the class were signalling him to sit down next to them; however he made his way to the back of the room towards me. He took the spare seat beside me, I looked over to him. He gave me a warm smile, which I returned with my man-eater one.

"Right now class-"started Mr Nagy.

I turned around to the front and tried to listen to his lecture however, I could feel Dimitri's gaze on me. His gaze continued to flicker between me and the white board. After half an hour I started to feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Do I have something in my hair?" I whispered, turning slightly to face him.

"What? no." he blushed, "I was just admiring your beauty - My names Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov"

I already know this, why is he telling me again?

"Rose, Rose Mazur, but you already knew that" I mused.

"No, unfortunately. It's nice to meet you Roza" he replied.

What did he mean no? Why is he pretending we've never met before? Maybe he's trying to sound mysterious or something?

"Your Russian, right?" He nodded.

"Yes and is that a faint Turkish accent I hear?"

I chuckled.

"Yes, I was born there and moved over to the states a few years ago, before ending up here, at St Vladimir's."

"How old are you, Rose?"

"Seventeen, you?"

He didn't answer, he just averted his eyes.

We then continued with the lesson but I could still feel his gaze on me. The bell rung, signalling end of lessons, I gathered my belongings and headed towards detention (again) thanks to Mr Alto.

* * *

"Ah, Mazur you're on time twice in one week" Stanny stated.

"I've only been here two days that's why" I retorted.

"No smart ass comments, Mazur" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes dramatically at him.

"I want you continue shifting boxes, and today you won't be alone" I said.

I nodded.

I started working on the Slavic and Folklore sections; I gave up waiting for the other person to arrive for detention after half an hour and just started moving them on my own.

"Guess I'll just move all these boxes on my own then shall I?" I muttered under my breath.

I looked over to the right where the tables are, and found Dimitri writing in his journal. I studied his god like features once again; just like I did the other night. He seemed tense, worried and afraid for someone - or something, he seemed to be pouring his emotion into that journal.

He wrote passionately into the book, a western novel lying beside him with a large black bookmark placed in the middle.

* * *

"Oh, god you like him!" squeaked a female standing behind me.

I turn around to find a female version of Dimitri with long hair curly hair, a couple inches smaller than him; standing behind me with grin plastered across her face. I gasped; she's the one who's been following me endlessly around for years.

Everywhere I went alone she would follow, watch me from afar and always scanning the area for danger lurking around us. Even when I was out with friends at night, she would always be there. Sometimes she would follow me with a golden-blonde haired female and molten gold eyes, tall around five-foot-seven, a golden lily tattoo on her left cheek.

They also frowned upon me when I was out my male friends, especially if he and I were extremely close to each other. I never understood why I could see them following me all the time, or if I was turning crazy and insane. However, I'd like to find out one day and get some answers.

"I-what?" I asked.

"Oh, never mind. My names Viktoria, what's yours?" she asked.

Why is everyone acting weird?

"Rose, "I said, dragging out the word.

"Nice to meet you Rose."

"Nice to meet you too."

"How old are you? "asked Viktoria.

"Seventeen, you?"

"Th-Sixteen, "she replied, "I'll see you later, Rose" she added on.

"Wa-

She disappeared into thin air, before I got the chance to reply.

* * *

I then looked over to Dimitri's table to find him staring at me; once he saw that I noticed him staring, he quickly darted his gaze back to his journal and continued writing as before. I continued shifting boxes, and cursing repeatedly under my breath to which Dimitri would chuckle at; which was strange as he was sat a couple feet away from me. While every now and then glancing at Dimitri to find him staring at me, I felt this magnetic pull towards him; it's almost as if he could feel the same. Dimitri placed his journal into his blazer pocket, and headed towards me.

"Hey, Roza" said Dimitri.

"Hey, Comrade" I replied, placing a book onto the shelf.

"Comrade?" he questioned, leaning on his shoulder on the bookcase - his arms crossed.

"Well, you're Russian...And yeah, it suits you."

He chuckled.

"You're not gonna stop calling me that, are you?" He asked, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Of course not, you call me Roza then I call you Comrade."

We both chuckled surprisingly he stepped forwards towards me and tucked a strand of hair behind my left ear. He cupped the back my neck his large soft palm, we locked gazes, his dark brown eyes staring lovingly into mine.

"That's better" he breathed.

"Thanks" I couldn't move my eyes from his dark brown orbs.

"You're welcome Roza." He then started to lean in, as I did also. Our foreheads touched, we were millimetres apart; I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Back to work, Mazur!" yelled Alto.

I groaned and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I have to get back to work, since this other guy didn't turn up: I have twice as much work to do now."

"Oh, I'll help." He volunteered, taking some books of the box and placing them on the shelves; I gave him a look to ask if he was serious. He nodded and gave me warm smile, and continued helping with the boxes.

"Thanks, Comrade."

"No problem, Roza."

Dimitri and I continued to stack the books on the shelves, and in doing so we got know more about each other. I found out that he likes to listen to 80's music, that he loves the Wild West - and wearing a brown leather duster for going out. I of course teased him about his love, I also teased him about how he should be cowboy instead of student stuck here in St Vladimir's.

He agreed and stated he wished he was one secretly, to which I laughed. I then told him about my love of running, how I'm actually trying out for the running team tomorrow morning, Dimitri promised he'd come watch the race and give me moral support. I felt extremely excited that he was going to be watching, I really wanted to make the team now - more than ever.

* * *

I then headed back to the dorm for the night.

I slipped into the room; I couldn't remove the smile plastered across my face. I leant against the door and sighed happily.

"I know that smile from anywhere" mused Lissa, lying on her side on her bed while reading a fashion magazine.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I stated coyly.

She smirked and sat up.

"That a look of someone who has been speaking to their crush."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." I replied, changing into my PJ's.

"If you want to keep it secret for little longer, then fine."

"Jeez! His name is Dimitri, okay?"

She squealed excitedly and I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I suddenly noticed Viktoria - the girl from the church attic, and the golden haired girl who usually accompanies her standing in the corner of the room behind Lissa. My eyes widened in shock, Lissa followed my gaze and scanned the room, she then moved to stand beside me.

"What's wrong Rose?" she asked, peering into the corner.

"Get behind me, Lissa."

"What, why?" fear was laced into her voice.

"Just get behind me."

Lissa moved so she stood behind me, I inched closer to them Lissa moved with me. Viktoria and the blonde female started whispering in Russian; however for some strange, unknown reason I could make out the basics of their conversation. They were both speaking about some sort of Legend, just like the ones here.

"Do you see them?"

"See who?"

She placed her hands on my shoulders tightly.

"You seriously don't see them?"

"No, Rose. There's no one there."

Viktoria pointed to the window, then she and the golden-blonde haired female disappeared into the shadows.

"Lissa, I want you to stay here while I go check outside, okay?"

"Be careful Rose."

"I promise."

I darted outside the dorm room complex: no sign of the blonde or Viktoria. I headed back inside to find Lissa under the covers hiding, I closed the door and she pulled the covers off over her head.

"Hey Lissa, it's okay now." I stated.

"Thank god you're okay!" she breathed, wrapping her arms around me; I responded to her embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Night Lissa."

"Night Rose."

We pulled apart, and I headed to my bed.

* * *

***beep, beep* *beep, beep***

Sounded the alarm clock; try outs for the running team start at seven-thirty am.

"Rose, it's nearly time for the running tryouts!" exclaimed Lissa.

I groaned.

"Come on Rose, I have doughnuts" she said smugly.

I sat up and retrieved the box of doughnuts in her hands.

"You're the best!" I said seriously

"I know, now come on!" she insisted.

I quickly jumped into the shower, and then changed into a black sports bra, black dry-fit running pants and a pair of Nike black and red running shoes. Lissa and I headed towards the outdoor running track, to find Mason, Andre, Mia, Adrian and Eddie already waiting for us.

"Hey."

They gave a chorus of different 'Hellos' and 'Heys'.

"Attention all tryouts for race 4, please take your mark at the starting line, "called a voice over the speakers.

"That's my cue, guys "I said.

"Good luck!" they replied, heading off to join the other bystanders at the stands.

I headed to the starting positions. I ended up on the last lane on the outside, I looked up and noticed Dimitri, Ivan, Viktoria, the raven haired male and the blonde female sitting at the back watching me curiously. Dimitri gave me a warm smile along with Ivan and Viktoria, the Raven haired male and the blonde female gave me curt nods.

I averted my gaze towards my friends, they waved and gave me thumbs up, I returned with grin.

"Alright listen ladies, only the top three make the team. Do I make myself clear?" yelled Alberta through the microphone, "So I want you to run to your best ability, I'm looking for a new team captain – so run fast to win the prize."

Everyone nodded; the ten of us took our starting positions again. A few of the other girls snarled at me, trying to get me to back down out of the race, unfortunately for them however, it made me want to stand my ground more.

"On your marks...get set...GO!"

With that, we took off from the starting line at lighting speed. Straight away I was into the lead, I pushed myself to the best of my abilities, my hands slicing through the wind, using the momentum to push myself further. I focused on nothing but the finishing line; I could feel the eyes of the other girls boring into my back, willing me to falter, to slow down. This enraged me, I my anger and channelled it into my running, I picked up my speed, now even more determined to win this race.

I heard people chanting a name in the background; I continued to keep my eye on the prize and nothing else, I repeatedly thought of my Baba's face when I came first place in my old schools running team. Before I knew it I'd sprinted across the finishing line, I charged through a large ribbon which ripped as I hit it. Somebody handed me a bottle of water, I gulped it down in seconds, I turned to find that the majority of other girls were still half way to the finish line.

Once the other girls finished the race, Alberta (the coach) lined us all up by the finish line to tell us our scores.

"Well done, Ladies you all did great. And specially congratulations to Rose Mazur, not only did she win the race but she also broke a new school record for the try outs, "stated Alberta, "The names of the team will be up later; now take a shower and cool down. The names will be posted on the board at lunch, thank you Ladies".

* * *

**What did you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta read by BethIsMyName!**

* * *

**I do not own any details of VA!**

**A/N**

**Thank for the following for reviewing:**

**XxxWild-Irish-RosexxX! (I like your idea, next chapter will be in honour of my granddad! :))**

**Lildhampir626!**

**Alaura12!**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover!**

**Lozco22!**

* * *

**Previously in The Lost:**

*beep, beep* *beep, beep*

Sounded the alarm clock; try outs for the running team start at seven-thirty am.

"Rose, it's nearly time for the running tryouts!" exclaimed Lissa.

I groaned.

"Come on Rose, I have doughnuts" she said smugly.

I sat up and retrieved the box of doughnuts in her hands.

"You're the best!" I said seriously

"I know, now come on!" she insisted.

I quickly jumped into the shower, and then changed into a black sports bra, black dry-fit running pants and a pair of Nike black and red running shoes. Lissa and I headed towards the outdoor running track, to find Mason, Andre, Mia, Adrian and Eddie already waiting for us.

"Hey."

They gave a chorus of different 'Hellos' and 'Heys'.

"Attention all tryouts for race 4, please take your mark at the starting line, "called a voice over the speakers.

"That's my cue, guys "I said.

"Good luck!" they replied, heading off to join the other bystanders at the stands.

I headed to the starting positions. I ended up on the last lane on the outside, I looked up and noticed Dimitri, Ivan, Viktoria, the raven haired male and the blonde female sitting at the back watching me curiously. Dimitri gave me a warm smile along with Ivan and Viktoria, the Raven haired male and the blonde female gave me curt nods.

I averted my gaze towards my friends, they waved and gave me thumbs up, I returned with grin.

"Alright listen ladies, only the top three make the team. Do I make myself clear?" yelled Alberta through the microphone, "So I want you to run to your best ability, I'm looking for a new team captain – so run fast to win the prize."

Everyone nodded; the ten of us took our starting positions again. A few of the other girls snarled at me, trying to get me to back down out of the race, unfortunately for them however, it made me want to stand my ground more.

"On your marks...get set...GO!"

With that, we took off from the starting line at lighting speed. Straight away I was into the lead, I pushed myself to the best of my abilities, my hands slicing through the wind, using the momentum to push myself further. I focused on nothing but the finishing line; I could feel the eyes of the other girls boring into my back, willing me to falter, to slow down. This enraged me, I my anger and channelled it into my running, I picked up my speed, now even more determined to win this race.

I heard people chanting a name in the background; I continued to keep my eye on the prize and nothing else, I repeatedly thought of my Baba's face when I came first place in my old schools running team. Before I knew it I'd sprinted across the finishing line, I charged through a large ribbon which ripped as I hit it. Somebody handed me a bottle of water, I gulped it down in seconds, I turned to find that the majority of other girls were still half way to the finish line.

Once the other girls finished the race, Alberta (the coach) lined us all up by the finish line to tell us our scores.

"Well done, Ladies you all did great. And specially congratulations to Rose Mazur, not only did she win the race but she also broke a new school record for the try outs, "stated Alberta, "The names of the team will be up later; now take a shower and cool down. The names will be posted on the board at lunch, thank you Ladies".

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

1801 Baia, Russia.

"AGH!" my enhanced hearing picked up a female voice screaming. Christian and I began searching for her too help.

"AGH!" the voice came again.

"Dimka, you don't think the Strigoi are out?" asked Christian.

"AGH!"

"I think that answers your question." I replied.

We raced further into town and over towards the outskirts. Near the edge of the tree line was a large run down farmhouse. The screams sounded out from the inside, Christian and I slammed the doors open and ran up the stairs to the top floor of the house. I smashed the attic door open and stormed into the room, Christian at my tail.

A blonde haired female was lying on the wooden floor; her clothes were torn and barely covered her. She was gasping for a breath, her molten eyes glossing over as tears slowly started to stream down her face. She had an ornate golden lily tattoo upon her left cheek.

Christian and I headed straight towards her, we knelt by her side – her right wrist had a bite mark torn from it.

"Dimka, is that what I think it is?" inquired Christian.

I lifted her right wrist up to nose and smelt the open wound.

"Strigoi. They were probably going to kill her, however, something seems to have happened and scared them away," I replied.

"She needs Moroi blood to stop her from turning!" Christian exclaimed.

"Yes, but, she'll be a Moroi if we do so," I replied.

"It's better than dying or becoming tainted," added Christian.

"I suppose." I said.

"AGH!" screamed the female again.

I grabbed hold her wrist and brought it up to my mouth, hesitating before biting her.

"What is your name?" I said, using compulsion for her to reply truthfully.

"Sydney, Sydney Sage," she replied with ragged breaths.

"I'm gonna make the pain away now. I promise." I said before my fangs penetrated her skin.

Sydney gasped in shock, and soon the room filled with moans sounding out from Sydney's mouth - the bliss effects of the bite. Christian then held up Sydney's left wrist to his mouth and his fangs penetrated her skin also, to ensure the Strigoi blood was completely out her system.

Christian, Viktoria, Jesse and I have learnt that we can save the human's and the remaining Dhampir's lives, by either sucking the Strigoi blood out of their system or letting them have a taste of our blood, however, the human's turn Moroi unlike the Dhampir's who remain the same species they once were in the first place.

* * *

Christian and I pulled away and Sydney's eyes closed due to exhaustion, Christian carried her bridle style back to our home in the forest. I slammed open the door of our home, Christian and I brought her into the living room.

Rhonda looked up from her spell book she was reading over by the marble fireplace, Viktoria quickly rushed over to us from where she was lying across the couch with a romance novel.

Christian placed Sydney on top of ebony coloured glass, twelve seated table. Myself, Christian, Rhonda and Viktoria stood surrounding her.

"What happened children?" asked Rhonda.

"Christian and I were out in town searching for the person you asked us to look for...Oksana was it not?" I questioned.

"Yes, dear it was her. Did you find her?" asked Rhonda.

"No, we asked all over, no one has seen her for a couple months," replied Christian.

"Alright, what brought on this young maiden in our home?" asked Rhonda.

"We heard her cries from the other side of town, inside the old farmhouse. She was bitten by Strigoi, Christian and I sucked the Strigoi venom out her system," I replied.

"You both did well; however, I need to place a protection spell upon her. She will still have the making of a tainted soul; we need to cast away the demon inside waiting to corrupt." said Rhonda.

Rhonda quickly called for Jesse and Ivan to bring her : Black Tourmaline, Agate, Bloodstone, two Emeralds, Labradorite, Black Onyx, Peridot and twenty candles.

We placed the candles surrounding Sydney. Rhonda placed the Bloodstone and Black Tourmaline above her head. One Emerald and the Agate on her left hand side beside her arm and the second Emerald and the Labradorite on her right hand side beside her arm. Lastly placed the remaining two items: Peridot and the Black Onyx below her feet.

Rhonda reads over her spell book and then walks back over towards Sydney.

Rhonda began chanting a verse out rapidly over and over again. Sydney began to glow, the candles surrounding her lit up while all the other light in the room disappeared. The stones began to shine.

A strong current of wind whipped through the room, even though all the windows in the entire hose were closed.

A vivid bright light shone over Sydney; blocking her from view.

Then all of sudden the glowing light, the wind and all the stones disappeared. Sydney eyes opened as she sat up right gasping for breath.

"What's happening?" she inquired in a raspy voice.

"You're going through the change," replied Viktoria.

"Change? What change? Where am I?" asked Sydney.

"You're a Moroi now," replied Ivan.

"A Moroi?" Sydney asked.

"You're a Vampire - not the kind that was feeding off you. The Moroi are the good vampires." answered Rhonda.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

I brushed my hair as I stepped out the changing room; I then placed my brush back inside my bag and walked over towards the end of the hallway where the notice boards are.

There was already a crowd of girls my age and slightly younger queuing up, waiting impatiently to read the list.

"Did you make it?" asked Anna, a girl from my History class.

"Yes! You!?" asked Krissy, Anna's best friend and History partner.

"Yes! Paula do you see who the team captain is?" asked Anna curiously.

I walked over towards the notice board; I scanned through until I found my name at the very bottom of the page.

'Rose Mazur: New record holder for the fastest running time in St Vladimir's Academy history - Team Captain for the girls track team

I grinned and quickly raced outside to find my friends standing there waiting patiently, they turned to face me as I raced towards them.

"So, did you get a spot!?"Exclaimed Lissa.

"Yes! I made the team Captain!" I exclaimed.

They cheered and congratulated me.

"I think celebration in order then!" exclaimed Adrian.

"Any excuse to throw a party," I said.

* * *

A couple hours later, Lissa and I were both on our way to Adrian and Mason's dorm room for the party. I noticed Dimitri heading towards the church on his own. I stopped and watched him go inside, Lissa stopped once she noticed I wasn't following and walked over to stand beside me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just saw Dimitri heading into the church on his own," I replied.

"Dimitri, as in crush Dimitri?"

"What? No, yes...Maybe doesn't matter. Dimitri headed into that church," I said.

"Why would he be going church this late when there a party going on?" asked Lissa.

"I don't know, I'm gonna follow him," I said.

"But, what about the party?" asked Lissa.

"Don't you wanna know what he's up too?" I retorted.

Lissa sighed and nodded.

I gave her a large grin.

"Come on, follow my lead." I said.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**


End file.
